


Следственный эксперимент

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [36]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bodyswap, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SGU/Sherlock, Экипаж «Судьбы»| Шерлок Холмс. На корабле произошло убийство. Нестандартное. МНК и КЗВ, посовещавшись, направляют Шерлока провести расследование.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Следственный эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest

\- Но согласитесь, что всё выглядело как смерть от естественных причин.  
\- Даже обсуждать это не хочу! Не забывайте, это я нашёл тело.  
\- А я думаю, КЗВ прислало нам этого следователя, потому что у него единственного мозги настолько набекрень.  
\- Согласен с Парк. Устроить петлю во времени и убить себя самого, чтобы создать алиби? Кто может про такое догадаться, если сам он не настолько же псих?  
\- Не забывай, где мы работаем. Временные парадоксы - наш хлеб. Ну или наш протеин...  
\- Не знаю, кто как, а я чуть дуба не врезал, когда сижу это я в столовой, один, и ко мне подсаживается мёртвый геолог.  
\- ...и понятие "алиби" внезапно приобрело совершенно новый смысл...  
\- Илай, скажи спасибо, что временную петлю первым обнаружил не Раш.  
\- Уж он-то второго себя точно убивать бы не стал.  
\- И я о том же.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- А что такое? - заинтересовался Волкер.  
\- Они с этим сыщиком, которого прислали с Земли...  
\- Тот и этот - зазнайки в четвёртой степени, знаю. Но я думал, они поладили? Ворон ворону глаз не выклюнет.  
\- После того, как парень выдал Рашу краткую личностную характеристику?  
\- Нет, после того, как поставил на себе следственный эксперимент, вопреки распоряжению полковника.  
\- Раш-то чем недоволен? Не ему же теперь голову ломать, которую из двух копий нашего сыщика отправлять обратно.  
\- Тем, что его на восемь часов заперли в лифте, без рации, повесив на дверь табличку "Не работает"?  
\- Будто бы он не пытался сделать в точности то же самое.  
\- Это были самые спокойные восемь часов в моей жизни, - вздохнул Волкер.  
\- И теперь у нас два рядовых Даннинга, что не может не радовать.  
\- Будет два, если придумаем способ избавиться от сознания этого сыщика в его теле. То есть, телах.  
\- А если не придумаем, у нас тут точно будет убийство...  
\- Кстати, а где Раш? Что-то его давно не видно...


End file.
